totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck
Chuck, labeled as '''The Boring Guy '''is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. He was originally on the Killer Hot Dogs team. He returned in Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Dancing Dice team. Biography Chuck's family is rich and he's also spoiled. At school Chuck is always acting boring and snobby which is why he doesn't have many friends. He started watching Total Drama Island when it first premired and watched every episode, but doesn't show much excitement. Oweguy made him sign up for his reality show and thus became a contestant on Total Drama Oweguy. Chuck doesn't really have a goal for Total Drama except he just wants to make it far. Total Drama Oweguy Chuck was the very first contestant to arrive in Oweguy's Awesome Camp!. When he arrived he complained about not getting his suitcase and then got hit by it. After Oweguy greets him he complains that the camp is boring. When the rest of the contestants arrived he normally complained about them and always called them boring. After getting the group pic done Chuck was assigned onto the Killer Hot Dogs team. While in the mess hall he shouted that he hates ravioli which got Sunshine angry and she threw ravioli at him. Afterwards they all got ready for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom, Chuck and Kronk were the first to go for their team but they wern't able to finish due to that Kronk jumped off the glider because he saw a banana tree causing the glider to lose altitude. Chuck was upset at Kronk and he told him that he will pay. The Killer Hot Dogs ended up losing in the end due to that Katelyn and Amanda jumped off before they started and Pat and The Masked Warrior failed to make it due to Pat's weight. At the elimination ceremony Kronk was eliminated. Chuck probably voted him off that night. In When Fears Attack the challenge was to conquer your fear. Chuck had to conquer his fear of hobes and seemed to do fine but his team still lost due to many people failed like Pete, Dax, and even the Masked Warrior but he was safe that night due to Pete chickened out more. In What Ever Happened to Oweguy?! the challenge was to find where Oweguy was hiding and whoever from which team found him first they win a reward. Chuck sort of took role of team captain in this chapter because while the Screaming Hamburgers let their teamates sleep Chuck made sure everyone on the Killer Hot Dogs (except for Dax) was awake. Eventually Chuck found Oweguy's cabin and figured he'd be in there and he was resulting in the Killer Hot Dogs winning for the first time and the winners of the first reward challenge. Their reward was a screening of Badminton: the Movie. While they were watching Dax woke up and asked if the challenge started leaving them confused. Chuck once again took the role of leader in Dancing with the Losers. He told them that everyone but one had to dance. The person who didn't dance was the Masked Warrior and he mostly just wanted to not do the dance contest. When it was the Killer Hot Dog dancers turn to dance they all went at once and did a big performance. Oweguy liked it a lot mostly due to they formed his head and he gave the team invincibility granting them a second win. Chuck and the other Killer Hot Dogs members didn't have a big role in Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals because the chapter focused on Marine, Kuro, Flare, Catherine, and the Dark Phantom. The challenge was to spend a night on Mutant Island but no one won the challenge because both teams arrived back at camp at the same time resulting in a tie. Although the Screaming Hamburgers had to send Chad home because he got very injured by getting attack by mutant beavers and geese. In The Even Bigger Sleep it was shown that he and the Masked Warrior were in a secret alliance together and planned to take down the Screaming Hamburgers. While everyone watched movies all night, Chuck, Marine, and the Masked Warrior actually got some sleep. Due to that Marine was a skilled player the Masked Warrior told Chuck to give her Knockout Pills so they'll win easier but the plan was thwarted by Flare and Marine attacked Chuck. He explained to her that the Dark Phantom was responsible for knocking her out back in chapter 4 who she thought at first was Chuck. When she stopped attacking him he grabbed the pills to succeed his plan but was knocked out by Flare who dropped a rock on him. The Masked Warrior was upset by Chuck's plan failing and Flare knocked him out as well. Due to that they were the last two members of the Killer Hot Dogs who were awake the Screaming Hamburgers won. During the elimination ceremony Chuck got eliminated and it was also revealed that Chuck voted himself off and was glad to go making his time on Total Drama Oweguy come to an end. Chuck returns in TDO Aftermath #2 as one of the interviewed guests. He wasn't really happy to be there and was also upset about not going back home, his parents not raising his allowence, getting hit by a banana peel and learning about the Dark Phantom's true nature. Geoff was upset about Chuck saying that everything was borning and Chuck revealed that he was spoiled which also revealed that he was rich. Geoff noticed that he didn't really looked like he was rich but he explains that he tries to hide it so people won't ask him for money. His parents later appeared on webcam and they embarresed him by getting him a shirt with a smiley face and Chuck got very angry leading him to be tied up for the rest of the episode but later got untied near the end. Oweguy then arrived and announced that two people will be returning but Chuck wasn't one of them and the people returning were Chad and Kronk. He was upset about Kronk returning the most and asked who voted him to come back. The people who voted for him to come back were Pete, Chad, and Catherine. Chuck then gives up in the end. In TDO Aftermath #3 Chuck was now one of the commentors along with Catherine and Yuki who were interviewed last aftermath. Chuck has a small role during the episode. When Katelyn and Amanda revieled that they didn't come up with the idea of the dance the Killer Hot Dogs did back in Dancing with the Losers Chuck confessed that the Dark Phantom did it so the Killer Hot Dogs actually cheated without them knowing, except for Chuck due to being in his alliance with the Dark Phantom and he started regretting himself for allying with it. Later when Geoff left Chuck told Bridgette that he went hunting for the Dark Phantom which he surprisenly found. Chuck refused to help the Dark Phantom and instead broke their alliances and smashed an egg on it's container which led to everyone throwing rotten stuff at it. Oweguy then arrived and sent the Dark Phantom to Phantom Jail. Due to Geoff and Bridgette making out at the end Chuck closed the episode but while doing it he swallowed a bug and passed out and Dax then kept poking him with a stick the rest of the time. Chuck briefly appeared in The Most Ultimate Dare Contest Ever - Part 1 in the Aftermath studio greenroom. He was shown to be shocked at Kuro doing his dare which was to wear a pink dress and thought that no one would do it. Chuck reappeared in The Most Ultimate Dare Contest Ever - Part 2 as a helper during the challenge. He was the person who read the dare at the first dare spot. Marine went first and the dare was to dance with a bear with flowers in her pants. She asked if it was his and he said no but after giving him a glare he says that it was his. When Kuro went up he had to eat a pie with spicy berrys. Kuro asked if it was from Yuki and Chuck said it was from Pete. The dare for Flare was skipped and later Chuck was shown watching Flare do his final dare which would get him eliminated. Afterwards Oweguy told Chuck along with Dax and Jasmine to get the other loses for the finale. In TDO Showdown: Kuro vs. Marine Chuck returns to watch the finale. He supported Kuro to win. He doesn't talk much but did ask the others watching if it was a nice day to watch the finale but a beehive Kuro threw earlier lands on him and gets attacked by bees. In the end Kuro won and Chuck possibly cheered for him. In Where Are They Now?: A TDO Reunion Special Geoff and Bridgette's camera crew apparently discovered that Chuck was writing a book but couldn't get a full view due to that Chuck shoved the camera away. Plus he was shown with Catherine apparently studying together. Later at the Gemmie Awards it turns out that Chuck wrote a book a boring guy and and Catherine helped and it turned out to be a commercial failure shown when Chuck arrived and someone threw a book at him. Chuck and Catherine later argued about Chuck ruining the book. Later Oweguy arrived with some new people and walked into the Gemmie's building leaving the others locked out. Total Drama Oweguy later lost and Oweguy left with the other people to go start a new reality show so the rest of them went after them in Jasmine's bus. They managed to catch up by slowing down Oweguy's limo but both vehicles fell off a cliff but no one was injured. Catherine later formed a search party for help and Chuck tagged along and made it to Geoff and Bridgettes studio but it turns out that Oweguy rescued the others and made it to the next season meaning Chuck missed his chance at making it to the next season which made him mad and Geoff and Bridgette had to sign off quickly. After Total Drama Oweguy Chuck has been rarely seen since Total Drama Oweguy and even when Total Drama Tourism and Total Drama Sci-Fi Action happened, Chuck still hasn't been seen. A camera crew finally found Chuck and caught up with what he was up to. He explained that he wanted to keep to himself and didn't want to get involved with any Total Drama stuff at the time. Later on, Oweguy found him and forced Chuck to sign up for his newest season of Total Drama because he wanted to see him again after such a long abscence. Chuck agreed only because he didn't have anything else to do. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia * Chuck recieved only two Chocolate Oweguy's and placed 13th. * Chuck was the fifth contestant eliminated and the third contestant eliminated on the Killer Hot Dogs. * Chuck is the main antagonist of Total Drama Vegas City. Gallery File:Chuck_(TDO).png|Chuck in Total Drama Oweguy. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Vegas City